


Squishy Garak

by Vermin_Disciple



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dolls, Fanart, Gen, Needle felting, Polymer Clay, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: Poseable 10 inch doll. (With bonus cat photobombing.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Squishy Garak

**Author's Note:**

> Squishy Garak’s head, hands, and feet are made of polymer clay (aka Sculpey). His body is felted around armature wire (with some fabric paint embellishments). There are [additional photos posted here on Tumblr](https://vermin-disciple.tumblr.com/post/625727440535355392/mr-garak-what-do-you-think-of).

"Mr. Garak, what do you think of Vermin's 'tailoring' skills?" 


End file.
